psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Societal Lore
Collapse of the Neo-Liberal Economy 2020 marked the collapse of the "neo-liberal economy" which widened the gap between the rich and the poor. The Greater Government caused power to inflate under neo-liberalism by continuing to favor specific corporate policies. This triggered intense conflict in Asia due to the collapse of the Chinese economic bubble, causing a worldwide "moral hazard." According to some scholars, the "moral hazard" was the result of "human instinct" being changed due to water shortages and food shortages following the explosive population boom. In the world of PP, there were creatures whose bodies changed from an "Isolation Phase" to a "Communal Phase" suitable for group migration. This trait emerged in human beings, triggering the "moral hazard" and ushering in an age of demonstrations and riots where "malice" was transmitted via over-stimulated net environments. Civil war that had not existed before broke out in developed countries, the worst globalization failure, as it caused an influx of refugees to those countries. At that time, Japan, which was establishing energy self-sufficiency by methane hydrate, proposed an isolation policy as soon as possible to avoid damage caused by intensified civil warfare abroad. At the same time, they decided to push for food self-sufficiency as a national policy. In order to rebuild the domestic economy, already devastated, they advanced the nationalization of enterprises and introduced a marketsheet type "vocational suitability examination" to support employment of unemployed people.Psychopass Official Website Japan Pushes for Radical Reform In 2031, the MWPSB obligated the nation to undergo Vocational Aptitude Examinations. In order to make large-scale Vocational Aptitude Exams more rational and accurate, the introduction of the cymatic scan technology was promoted. At the same time, a supercomputer capable of handling the heavy arithmetic processing was developed. This was the birth of the "Sybil System". Due to the more extensive and accurate cymatic scan being possible, Psychopass measurement was mandated for all individuals. After several years of applying the Psycho-Pass measurement and Vocational Aptitude Exams by the mark sheet, Vocational Aptitude Exams were assimilated into Psycho-Pass Assessment. An integrated educational reform began accordingly. It was then that the Japanese economy began to show signs of stability after the implementation of Vocational Aptitude Exams and Psycho-Pass assessments. The Implementation of a more perfect isolation policy was promoted afterwards. There was progress in the development of high-performance fuel cells, maximum utilization of solar panels, development of alternative materials instead of minerals and rare earth—among them the most important was improvement of food conditions. Without relying on foreign countries, it was urgent to realize complete self-sufficiency of food that will be produced only in Japan. Psychopass Official Website Establishment and Stability brought about by the Sibyl System The movement to apply psychopath measurement to applications other than citizen's work placement became active. This established the Sybil System as a "comprehensive lifelong welfare support system". At the same time large-scale ministries and agencies organized to restructure the administration. Several ministries and agencies were reorganized into a subsidiary of the Ministry of Health and Welfare, which is the substantial administrator of the Sybil System. The Ministry of Health and Welfare obtained great authority and the work of each ministry was placed under the control of the Sybil System. Under the Sybil System management, there was no period of bad harvest or food shortage . Professor Nobuaki Kudama, a young genius agricultural doctor, created the strongest genetically modified wheat "Hyper Oats" that could easily be processed and even nutritious. In addition, in order to stablize the supply of hyper oats, the Uka-no-Mitama Defense Virus was developed. A thorough investigation on whether Hyper Oats and Uka-No-Mitama could cover the food of the country was conducted. Diagnosis of the number of young people with the aptitude of "agriculture" by the Sybil System, the risk of self-sufficiency system relying on a single item, the performance and production quantity of agricultural drones, maintenance costs of unmanned factory and agricultural drones, the Sybil system deemed "agriculture unsuitable for most modern people", and if that with the Uka-No-Mitama, there was little to no risk even with a "hyper oats single food self-sufficiency regime". It was consistent with speculation with government officials who wanted to close the channel with foreign countries as quickly as possible, and it was approved to make the Hokuriku region the largest granary zone. Food self-sufficiency rate was achieved at 100%, and the isolation policy was actualized. After the introduction period of the system such as a government organization reform and administrative reform for over 10 years, both the "Vocational Aptitude Examinations" and "Sybil System" were enforced. This followed a period of economic growth, a cultural maturation period, breakthroughs in psychiatric medical technology, and the abolition of the university system.Psychopass Official Website References Category:History